


ultimate luck & a twist of fate

by bigfloppa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Izuru is initially annoyed with Nagito's presence, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, but they just end up being soft with each other instead, during The Tragedy, he dislikes how the remnants and woh treat him, he warms up to Nagito eventually, i mean they still commit crimes but they're such lovebirds my god, izuru learns affection, izuru takes care of nagito, mutual comfort, they team up to cause chaos and despair mwahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfloppa/pseuds/bigfloppa
Summary: In the midst of The Tragedy, Izuru Kamukura is in hiding in Towa City, only having contact with one remnant at the moment. There may be more to this remnant than there initially seems, however. Will he continue to hide here in boredom? Or will he end up letting this special Servant carry him down a different path?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, kamukoma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Encounter

**Boring, boring, boring.**  
Every day was like this for him. The exact same as the last.  
No variety, no excitement. Nothing.  
So Izuru usually pertained to doing some sort of chores or the like to keep himself busy. It was the Servant's work to do, not his, but he would do it just for the sake of doing something productive. As it was now... he was stuck in a situation where the only thing he could do was observe the tragedy, instead of helping carry out, so there was not much activity he really could partake in at all.  
In the long run, he was still very much carrying out the tragedy; for this part of the plan, however, he had to remain hidden. **Only the remnants of despair and few other exceptions were to know he was actually still alive.**  
For now, he was almost completely alone. No other remnants set foot in this facility... besides the Servant.

He'd seen Servant every now and then, but he'd never really talked to him before, or at least had an actual conversation. All he really knew is that he was some sort of... hope freak. The last (and only) time he _did_ talk to him, he was babbling some nonsense about hope and talent and Izuru's presence, which Izuru basically ignored anyway.  
So, not much of an actual conversation at all.  
He thought he may have heard his actual name somewhere once. It was just at the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't remember. After all, his presence was too unremarkable to pay much mind to in first place. There wasn't really any point in dwelling on the guy.

He shook it off, as he found it unimportant, and went back to his usual routine... He decided he'd head for the kitchen, and might as well grab something to eat while he was there.  
He walked into the kitchen, which seemed to be completely empty... Or so he thought.  
In the far corner of the room, Servant was at a sink cleaning up some dishes.  
Just Izuru's luck, huh? The guy that had suddenly popped up in his mind a few minutes ago was now in the kitchen right in front of him. A funny and strange coincidence it was, but he really didn't want to have this interaction. He was debating on just turning back and leaving him to do his thing, but before he could even decide, Servant had already noticed him standing in the doorway from across the room. The white-haired man's eyes went wide.

"K...Kamukura-sama?"  
"..." Izuru said nothing. He really didn't have a response, nor did he care enough to respond. Servant, on the other hand, dropped what he was doing and had his full attention on Izuru now.  
"Hey, u-uh... What are you doing here?" he asked Izuru nervously.  
"Getting myself food." He walked over to the fridge and opened it. Servant walked closer to where he was standing.  
"I could make you something, if you'd like?"  
In all honesty, Izuru just wanted to leave now. This encounter was getting not only painfully awkward, but it was beginning to bore him, too.  
"I'm fine, thank you very much." He grabbed a pre-made sandwich, which was sitting in a plastic container, and a bottle of orange juice. He began to make his leave before the Servant stopped him again.  
"W-Wait, are you sure? I can even make anything you'd like...!" He reached a hand out for him. It seemed to Izuru like he was _trying_ to get him to stay. He turned around and finally faced Servant.  
"Yes. I am sure. I have no food preferences to begin with, and even if I did, I'd make it myself. I have things I need to do, if you'll excuse me." He started walking right past him again to the door. Servant seemed... disappointed, for the most part.  
"Yeah... I'll see you around, then!" He waved to Izuru, who said nothing else and walked out of the room, leaving him alone again to finish cleaning up the dishes.

—

It was a long day of busywork, and Izuru was finally done. He let out a sigh and started making his return to his room. Of course, the day was the same as every other... boring, once again. The only remote exception was his encounter with the Servant... which even then, wasn't much cause of interest for him. But why, hidden somewhere deep down, did he have the slight want to see him again...?  
Even if Izuru found him boring, some part of him still wanted to know more... wanted to get to know him better. Or perhaps it was just his isolation and instinctual need for social contact.  
He entered his room and shut the door behind him, and instantly fell back onto his bed. He pondered as he started to drift off... into a deep sleep.


	2. Hope!

The sound of his door opening woke Izuru up. He didn't realize until he went to check the time on his watch that he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He'd ended up falling asleep quite early. More importantly, though, who was in his room this early in the morning? What could they possibly want?  
"Hey," a familiar voice said. Izuru tilted his head up to look at the figure standing at his door.  
What...? Wait, what was _he_ doing here?  
"I, uh, know you said you didn't really care about food choices, but I brought you breakfast," the Servant said, carrying a tray full of food in his hands, one of which was covered by a glove.  
"...What are you doing here?" Izuru inquired, but didn't complain, taking the tray of food. How did he even get to Izuru's room, and why was he suddenly bringing him... breakfast?  
"Well, after we talked last night, I decided it would be nice to make you some breakfast in bed! You know, as a little treat... After all, it's my job to serve, and that includes you." He smiled at Izuru.  
Izuru still didn't fully understand why he felt it was so necessary to go as far as this, but he examined the toast Servant had made, which was smothered in strawberry jam, and reluctantly accepted it. After becoming confident that it was not poisoned or tampered with otherwise, he took a bite. Honestly speaking, it wasn't too bad. He wasn't too sure he wanted to encourage the behavior, though. If this guy was as much of a hope freak as he seemed, it could be dangerous for Izuru.  
"Are you sure you do not have an ulterior motive here? This is all it is?" he asked Servant, taking another bite of the toast. He nodded. "Nope, none. I can promise you that," he replied and laughed a bit. "I honestly just wanted to bring you something nice. The Ultimate Hope deserves such a courtesy..." Ah, his talent. Of course it was merely because of his hope. That explained everything.  
"I'll be on my way now," Servant told him and made his way to the door. "Bye now!" He walked out. Izuru stared at the empty doorway for a few moments more before going back to eating his breakfast. This man was something else... he still found his presence boring, but a small part of him still just wanted to know more. Was there a reason this was happening? Was it fate? His luck? Was he being stalked? Something else? He wasn't exactly certain, but all he knew is that the guy was strange for sure. Perhaps, though, it meant a chance he'd run into him again. Izuru pondered on this for a bit before he finished his breakfast and went to take his shower for the day.

—

He was back to his daily work again, and he hadn't seen Servant around again so far. He wasn't particularly surprised at this, since they'd never run into each other much in the past, but he still would have thought that a _servant_ would be doing some sort of housekeeping around the place. But even so, what was up with those last two encounters? Why now of all times did he start appearing? Was he following Izuru, or did it really just have to do with his luck? There he was with the questioning again. If he thought about it too much, he might go insane, so he decided to try and put it aside and continue his task.  
Izuru didn't exactly _like_ doing this work, though he didn't really like anything at all, but he would be pretty bored otherwise. There wasn't much else to do. People continually bored him. He preferred watching things from a distance rather than engaging, anyway. He felt he didn't have much reason to engage. Every conversation would be predictable for him, same as the last.  
He watched the clock on the wall near him tick for a few moments. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Time passed by meaninglessly. He often wondered if there was any **real** purpose for him, other than to bring hope to others. Was that all he was? He was only created to serve others in the name of hope... Maybe, in that way, him and Servant weren't even too different-  
"Um, Kamukura-sama...?"  
...  
He couldn't be serious.  
That voice, once again? And at this moment? Izuru turned around.  
And it was him, sure enough.  
What EVER did he want now?  
"Servant," he replied.  
He'd found Izuru again. But how? This was now the third time... Servant had to be following him or something. Normally, Izuru wouldn't have interacted with anyone this much within the span of time that he'd run into him. He had to have been following him.  
"I, uh, there's something I need help with..."  
Izuru didn't say anything in response, just looked at him and waited cautiously for his request.  
"So there's something I'm baking, and I'm not the best at it, b-but I know you're very talented, aaaand I was wondering if you could-"  
Sigh.  
"Whatever. I will help you," he cut Servant short. "To the kitchen."

The two of them started walking toward the kitchen, not saying much along the way. Servant looked too nervous, and Izuru didn't have anything to say. It took a couple minutes before the Servant finally broke the silence.  
"I'm really sorry that a nobody like me is interrupting your day for something so stupid... I know it must be a pretty big inconvenience for someone as hope-filled as you."  
Ah, there was the hope thing again. What was his deal with that?  
"It really does not matter. I don't have much else to do, anyway." As for now, he had no busywork left to do, and nothing to keep him occupied. So he didn't totally mind this. He decided to stay silent for a moment before bringing... _it_ up. "I have noticed that you have a tendency to babble about hope. What is with that?" He turned his head toward Servant, and knew he regretted asking as soon as he looked him in the eye.  
"Oh, well... You see..." He looked at Izuru nervously and flushed bright red. He looked like he was trying to find the right words to put together to form a coherent sentence, like he had so many things to say, but it was important that he put it together all just right.  
"Hope... Hope is the absolute foundation of this world! What would we be without it?! The most talented individua..." Izuru sighed internally. Why did he even bother asking? He didn't even care, after all. At this point, he decided to just keep walking and tune him out until they got to the kitchen. That would work. Right?  
Unfortunately, this was a longer walk than he expected, and it became increasingly harder to tune it out. He finally decided to stop Servant by simply putting a hand on his shoulder and looking at him.  
"Servant."  
"-Oh? Y-Yes?"  
"Stop talking. Truthfully, I do not care. Your logic... is utterly boring to me." Servant's smile, or whatever sort of twisted expression he had on his face, dropped upon hearing this... as if he himself were just immediately drained of hope.  
"...Huh?"  
Izuru persisted.  
"Who are you but another worthless individual, leeching off of the talent of others such as myself for the sake of your own hope? It bores me so very much." The two stayed silent and made eye contact for a few moments, Izuru with a half-lidded and almost tired looking expression, before he began walking again. Servant followed him shortly after and didn't say anything else in response the rest of the way. Well, he at least got him to shut up, he thought.  



	3. Baking!

The two finally entered the kitchen, still not saying a word to each other. Servant walked over to where he seemed to attempt to make something, but it resulted in failure. The counter was covered in flour and a bowl with who-knows-what in it sat beside the stove.  
"What a mess." Izuru stared at the failed attempt before dumping out the bowl of whatever.  
"Yeah, ahaha... Sorry about that. I should've at least cleaned this before I asked you to help me..." Servant began cleaning the flour from the counter, and extensively, the floor, as Izuru waited patiently. At least cleaning was one of the things he actually excelled at.  
"What ever were you trying to bake?" Izuru inquired.  
"I was trying to make cupcakes, but... I think I read the recipe wrong." He finished cleaning up and went back over to stand next to Izuru.  
"I suppose we shall restart from scratch, then. Hand over the recipe you were reading?" Servant nodded and gave him the slip of paper with the ingredients and directions. Izuru couldn't figure out for the life of him what Servant had done to get this mess, but the only thing to do now was to do it right.  
He began properly adding ingredients and mixing them up, with Servant standing there most of the time. He occasionally helped with an ingredient or two, but for the most part, Izuru was the one making them.  
Soon enough, they were in the tray and ready for the oven. He preheated it and waited before carefully placing in the tray, and then letting them bake.  
"You're so talented at baking, Kamukura-sama..." Servant's eyes were lit up.  
"I know. It comes to me with ease, like many things." Izuru leaned against the counter and took a breath.  
"Well, I sure did ask the right person! I already knew you would do great, but to see you in action... Your talent fills me with hope!"  
He'd felt like he'd heard enough about hope today. It was something that was boring and predictable for him, and he knew he was just being leeched off of. The Ultimate Hope, and someone who was obsessed with hope... Of course that was going to happen. It was nothing new. But even so, Izuru was still here, and he decided to help him. Why? Why bother? Nothing about the guy interested him, but he felt like there was some reason he needed to be here. It almost felt as if there were something the two had in common, even though they were practically opposites. Something was drawing him, and he wanted to figure out what.  
He turned to the Servant. "If I may ask, do you yourself have any talent?"  
"Haha, that's not important. Why do you ask?"  
"I simply want to know more about who you are." Servant raised an eyebrow at this.  
"Why...? A nobody like me? Who I am isn't important at all. All I am is a servant."  
Izuru huffed. "Hm. So you won't tell me... Very well. I will figure it out sooner or later, anyway."  
"I just don't see why you would care." Servant chuckled. "There really isn't a single interesting thing about me. Even if I did tell you, I'm almost certain you'd just be bored."  
"You may be correct, but I am trying to understand who you exactly are and why you have been following me."  
"Following you...?"  
"Am I wrong in saying that you are? You have found me time and time again, looking for one reason or another to interact."  
"..." Servant sighed. "No, you're not wrong. I have been purposely bumping into you. But... if you really want to know why... Let's take a seat, shall we?" He motioned to the nearby table and chairs, and the two went and sat down.

"Listen, Kamukura. I want to make a deal with you." Servant leaned in as he talked.  
"A deal?"  
"Yes. You and I... we have a few things in common."  
"Such as?"  
"For one, we both are a part of the Remnants of Despair. I assume you are already aware of this?"  
He was well aware, and even if he may not have interacted with Servant much in the past, they were still in fact working toward the same, or... a similar goal. He didn't full understand the other's motives, considering how obsessed he seemed with hope, but now was a great time to find out.  
"Yes. And what exactly are your motives?" Izuru asked him.  
"I want to create a bright, shining hope from a world founded completely on despair!"  
So in the end, it was hope. But in order to achieve that hope... he first wanted to fill the world with despair...?  
"It is hard to tell which side you are on. However, I suppose we do not differ in that aspect. I am merely observing which will win... which one will turn out to be more unpredictable. That is why I joined the cause."  
"My proposal is... How about we work together for the common goal of creating despair?" Servant looked at him expectantly.  
"You would like to... work together...?" He crossed his legs and rested his head on his hand.  
"Yes. Think about this... we'll both have a more efficient way of achieving our goal. And, if you'd like... I will serve you in any way possible."  
"I don't particularly need someone to serve me."  
This prospect sounded silly to him at first thought, but on the other hand... He was very tired of what he'd been doing daily for who knows how long now. Every day, chores, the same routines, minimal distractions. Servant could actually be useful when it came to this. It would be a nice change of pace. It would cause him more unpredictability. And if Servant was the only remnant he came in contact with, he would be Izuru's only way of escaping this rut. At the same time, there may have been... something else, something he hadn't yet realized... that was pulling him toward this decision. He exhaled and placed his hands in his lap.  
"However... as long as you do not do anything blatantly stupid, I do not particularly mind the idea of working together. I will accept your proposal."  
"Wait, r-really?!" He almost seemed too excited, but quickly calmed himself and regained composure. "I mean... That sounds wonderful!" He smiled slyly at Izuru and put out his hand.  
"I'm looking forward... to being your partner."  
Izuru looked at him in the eye...  
and they shook on it.  



	4. "Partners"

Ding!  
The cupcakes had finally finished baking.  
"Oh, they're ready! I bet they turned out great." Servant smiled and hopped up. Izuru walked over to the oven and opened it. As expected, they were perfect.  
"You are wearing a mitt. Do you mind removing the tray from the oven?" He looked over at the Servant.  
"..." No response.  
"Whatever, I will just do it." He sighed and took a mitt from the drawer, then pulled out the tray and set it down to cool.  
"They look amazing! If you want, I can help put on the icing..." A funnel already filled with pink icing was sitting on the counter near where the cupcakes are cooling.  
"That would be helpful." Izuru had a feeling that he would even mess that up somehow, but it didn't really matter to him. "Who are these cupcakes for, anywho?"  
"Oh, actually, uh... They were supposed to be for you... ahaha..."  
". . ." Why the hell would you ask someone to make cupcakes that are supposed to be for them?  
"Buuuut, I might give some to the warriors if they want. You're obviously much better at baking than I am, so they probably won't complain! And throw them at me..." He muttered the last part.  
Yeah, Izuru's superiority in baking was obvious. Servant's shirt was covered in flour and other ingredients from earlier, and... now there was icing, too. How did he manage to do that?  
"You will need a change of clothing. Your shirt is an absolute mess," Izuru noted.  
"Huh? Oh, don't mind that, I'll be just fine!" He didn't seem to care.  
"...You are filthy. After we are finished, you are taking a shower and I am getting you a new set of clothing. If we are going to be working together from now on, I am not letting you get away with poor hygiene." Izuru thought that was just common etiquette.  
"Ugh... fine. Whatever floats your boat, Kamukura-sama." The servant sighed and finished icing the cupcakes. They turned out surprisingly well.  
"We should leave these here and lock the door so that nobody sneaks in and steals any. I doubt anyone will need to be using the kitchen around this time, anyway," Servant told him and set the cupcake tray at the far corner of the counter.  
"Will do. I will lead you back to my room so that you can take that shower." Izuru opened the door and let Servant through first, then followed and locked it behind him.  


They had finally reached Izuru's room, a walk that seemed a lot less longer than last time. He took the key and opened his door, letting Servant in first.  
"Thanks!" Servant smiled at him and went through. He looked around the room a bit. "I know I was in here before, but I never really took the time to notice how well kept it is in here... You must have an Ultimate Maid talent too, right?"  
"..."  
"Oh, how wonderful... I'm pretty good at cleaning, but I'm certain you're even better than I am." He continued marveling at the room while Izuru opened up his closet.  
"Go ahead and pick out an outfit from here. I will be waiting here until you finish your shower." Izuru sat down on his bed. He had quite a lot of clothing, but for some reason, he only ever picked formal attire to wear. He was talented in the area of fashion, but of course, it didn't interest him, so he didn't particularly care about picking outfits for himself.  
"Ooohhh! You have a lot of clothes, Kamukura-sama. I never see you wear any of them, though... Can I pick anything I want?" Servant browsed through the selection.  
"Yes. It does not matter to me."  
"Alrighty then!" He selected a red sweater and a pair of plain jeans, adding a black jacket to top it off. "This will do for now." He closed Izuru's closet and went into the bathroom, then shut the door.  
Izuru just had to wait now. Could he bring the cupcakes to the warriors in the meantime? No, that was Servant's job. What to do... No matter what he did to pass the time, nothing would be fulfilling, so it barely mattered. He simply decided to lie down and stare up at the ceiling...

"Uh, hey... Kamukura-sama? Can you hear me?"  
"Mmh...?" Izuru opened his eyes to find Servant staring down at him. Ah, he'd fallen asleep while he was waiting.  
"Good morning!" Servant chuckled. "Sorry for taking awhile." His outfit was now different, but his collar and his mitten remained. What was under that mitten...? Izuru could only imagine.  
He sat up, still slightly tired. "You should get to delivering those cupcakes now, should you not?"  
"Well, actually... if it's okay with you... I kinda just wanted to rest here for a bit. I'm feeling quite exhausted now..."  
"..." Izuru stared blankly.  
"Oh, I'm very sorry... for such a lowly human like me to be asking so much of you... I should know my place. I sincerely apologize." Servant looked down at the ground. Ugh, how annoying.  
"You can do as you please, but do not make it long. The cupcakes will become stale."  
"You're actually fine with letting me...?"  
"I do not care very much, as long as you make it no longer than an hour."  
"Oh my, this is much more than I deserve! Thank you so much, Kamukura-sama!" Servant smiled and immediately laid down on the ground... like a dog.  
Izuru raised an eyebrow and moved to the far left side of the bed to make room for the Servant. He may have been a servant, but that didn't mean he was not going to treat him with human respect.  
"You do not have to sleep on the floor, you know. There is room here." Servant seemed shocked when he said this.  
"M-Me-? Your bed?! Oh no, I couldn't, Kamukura-sama, not someone like m-"  
"Just use the bed. Do not make things so difficult." He paused and debated for a moment before hesitantly but finally climbing into the bed and laying down beside Izuru.  
Izuru rolled over facing away from Servant, as he did not want to make things awkward or tense for him. He decided to close his eyes again and drift off, but then...  
He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open. He could feel Servant's presence right behind him.  
"What do you think you are you doing?" He firmly inquired.  
"Oh, um, sorry. Haha." He felt the hand remove itself from him, but Servant still stayed close. What in the hell was that about... Why was Servant suddenly up behind him like that? Izuru kept his eyes open for a few moments to see if anything else would happen, but eventually sighed and attempted to go back to sleep once more.  
It wasn't long before he felt a hand on him again... but this time, two arms were wrapping around him and pulling him in???  
"-?!" What was the meaning of this?! He wanted to tell the servant to get off of him, but why did this sensation feel... so nice... even if it was Servant? Even if it was for only a few moments? Was it because he had never been held like this before. Maybe that was just a natural reaction from his body. Wait- no!  
He took ahold of the Servant's arms and removed them from around him.  
"Why do you keep touching me?" His tone was becoming increasingly irritated sounding.  
"I-I'm sorry," he murmured quietly and backed off. He pulled the covers up over him some and turned to face away from Izuru. Ugh, well now he regretted even inviting the Servant to rest in the same bed of him. He didn't think he was going to act THIS weird...  
Izuru turned to face him, to ensure that if anything happened again, he could take proper action. He closed his eyes for the final time of the night, this time, no more obstructions preventing him from slipping into a proper and deep slumber...


	5. Your Arms, Your Face

Izuru opened an eye. He slowly became aware of his surroundings as his mind woke up with the rest of him. Servant's arms were wrapped tenderly around him, his head resting right beside his own. Light flooded through th-  
Wait, SERVANT'S WHAT???  
He flinched almost the hardest he ever had in his life. He didn't immediately push Servant off of him- something in him needed to process what was happening.  
Servant had asked to rest... He was going to sleep on the floor, but Izuru offered he just use the other side of the bed. Izuru, wanting to rest as well, stayed there, until Servant... started touching him. Oh, that bastard. He must've done it again when Izuru had actually fell asleep. Why? What was the point, what was the intent?  
But Izuru still did not push Servant off. There was this feeling of warmth emitting from the other. Body heat, for one, but Izuru also felt... comfortable...  
Why did he feel so comfortable like this? Why did he want to just melt into the Servant's grip, and to pull him closer, and-  
This was something Izuru had never experienced. Such a weird sensation in his chest. His fingers had the urge to clutch at him, to touch his skin... He wondered how it felt?  
He was certainly never one to lose control, but this urge felt all too strong for him to resist. It was one he perhaps had interest in giving into, and that is why he allowed himself to. The tips of his fingers glided over the side of Servant's cheek...  
His skin was fairly cold. Not surprising, as it matched the paleness of his face, but Izuru thought he could use some vitamins or something.  
Nonetheless, it felt soft. So soft, and so smooth... His face had such an ethereal beauty to it. This Servant was an undeniably attractive one. Light caught on his eyelashes, revealing how long they were. His nose, shaped to perfection... those lips. Though those lips had babbled many nonsensical words before, they were all so soft and delicate. And his eyes, he now noticed how his eyes gleamed when-  
Oh. Oh no. His eyes were open. He'd woken up.  
Izuru got so lost in admiration, he somehow didn't even notice the other had opened his eyes at some point. He had definitely caught Izuru admiring him. Servant's face was burning up, and he almost seemed to be out of breath.  
"Kamu... kura...? You... Ah, uh, how come you were," his breath grew heavy in between pauses. He couldn't even finish his sentence.  
"I what?" Even though he knew Servant knew, he was not about to openly acknowledge what had just happened.  
"Were you... staring? At my face? While I was sleeping...?" He didn't sound creeped out, but moreso like he was honored by what Izuru had done. His tone was soft and breathy.  
"..." He quickly removed his hand from Servant's face upon realizing it was still there. He finally pulled away from his grip.  
"We are not going to speak of this. That is not a request."  
"O... Okay," his tone stayed soft, but he sounded a little bit let down. As if he wanted Izuru to elaborate, or to continue, or anything other than pull away and ignore it.  
Izuru rubbed his head. What was he thinking? It was like something had taken ahold of him. He wasn't one to cross boundaries like that, or even touch people at all. But Servant was... so mesmerizing...  
Who was Servant really, though? Izuru still didn't remember his name. Despite being able to instantly predict several aspects of his personality, he didn't _really_ know anything about him. He wasn't just a servant, he was also a person. A person who had a life and future goals before he had fallen victim to despair. What was his favorite food? Did he have any friends before this? Was he always so invested in hope and also his self deprecation? Did he have a family?  
But really, what was the point of getting all sentimental over that? There was none. It was simply boring.  
"You really should be bringing those cupcakes over now." How long had they slept anyway? Izuru checked the watch on his wrist. Well, so much for an hour. Servant would be lucky if those cupcakes were still good.  
"Ah, y-yeah... I should." He stood up, still a little in shock from what had just happened before. "I'll be back, then." He straightened out his clothing and walked to the door, opening it, leaving, and shutting it behind him.  
Agh! What was this Izuru was experiencing? There's no way he was actually... interested in Servant, was he? No. Servant was a very boring and predictable person, just as the rest. There was nothing remarkable about him. So what was this returning sensation in Izuru's chest...? Almost like it was burning. Perhaps he was just ill. That had to be it. The way his stomach twirled around, he probably had just gotten some kind of stomach bug. Maybe it had been from that toast Servant gave him earlier. Yeah, that was it. Nothing more.  
Nothing more.  
How irresponsible of him, though, to have fallen asleep for so long with Servant. How come he even let him fall asleep in the same bed after what happened the first time anyway? He was starting to question all of his choices.  
Was Servant getting into his head somehow?  


—  
**(Servant's POV)**

Kamukura... Kamukura, kamukura. Kamukura-sama... What a pleasing name to say. Beautiful, not unlike the rest of him.  
But when he woke up this morning, what was Izuru doing? Initially, he took it that Izuru was staring at his face. He almost thought that he saw this sense of admiration in his eyes?  
No, but there was no way that was possible. Izuru would never stoop so low to look at such a worthless invidual like that...  
Hah. Worthless. It rang in his ears.  
He already knew it to be true, of course, but something about hearing Izuru call him it left him empty. It sure wasn't a surprise, and it was what he would have expected him to think of him, but even still, to hear the Ultimate Hope himself call him such a thing... It certainly filled him with despair.  
He chuckled. If anything, Izuru was probably planning to kill him. He was probably fed up with him by now, and would use his death as a stepping stone to a greater hope or despair. Oh well, he might as well embrace himself for it. Not that he minded, but he would at least appreciate a warning or some kind of discussion about it first.  
Servant put his hand to the knob of the kitchen door; it immediately turned. Someone had unlocked it...?  
He opened the door and walked over to where the cupcakes last were-  
Damn it! They were gone!  
One of those little brats must've gotten in somehow and taken them. Oh well. He hoped they would enjoy. Maybe there was more of a chance of them eating them if he weren't the one delivering them anyway.  
But he initially made them for Izuru, and neither of them got the chance to even try them. That saddened him just a little.  
No use in sticking around, then. Servant decided to grab something to eat or drink before he left, though. He opened the refrigerator and browsed around. Hm...  
Did Izuru like chocolate milk? Has he ever even had it? He pulled two out, one for each of them. He also grabbed a bagel and popped it in the toaster, tapping his foot as he waited.  
Even if Izuru may have been planning to kill him, he still liked how close they were. He liked the way he looked at him, he liked the tension of the moment, and how his hand touched his face. But Izuru said not to speak of it again... so even if he wanted to, he couldn't ask about it, and he couldn't get that moment back. He slumped over slightly.  
Ding! The bagel popped out of the toaster. He took it out and held it in his mouth, and slipped the two chocolate milk bottles in each of his jacket pockets. He left the room and shut and locked the door, then began making his way back to Izuru's room.  
He munched on the bagel a little as he returned. Should he have gotten one for Izuru as well? Oh no, maybe it was rude of him to have only gotten one. What if he was hungry? What if he really likes bagels? What if he-  
Servant was back at the room before he knew it. He opened the door and smiled.  
"Kamukura-sama, I got-"  
Huh?  
Where did Izuru go?  
"Um... Kamukura-sama?"  
He looked around. The bathroom was open, no Izuru there. He must've left the room. Damn it, why didn't he say anything before leaving? Now Servant had these two chocolate milks and no idea what to do. He sighed and set them down at Izuru's bedside.  
He decided to look around for a bit until Izuru returned. He always kept the place so neat and tidy. His cleaning skills even outmatched Servant's own!  
Out of boredom, he opened the drawer to the nightstand he had just set the bottled drinks down on. There were a bunch of papers stacked up in there. Servant decided not to file through them, as he did not want to either end up making a mess or getting caught. Still, he was partially curious what they were, but half of them were probably boring random documents that he would not understand or care about.  
Another nightstand lay on the opposite side of the bed. He slowly made his way over to it and put his hand to the drawer.  
A chill suddenly went up his spine.  
What was that? He felt strange now, like he really shouldn't be doing this.  
He brushed it off and opened it up anyway...  
...  
His heart immediately sunk.  



End file.
